


brooklyn baby

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Series: you know I'd rather drown than to go on without you [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Porn, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Returns, M/M, Poetry, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fire in my bones quakes, bending but it won’t break<br/>we're under the sheets and you're killing me<br/>love, sex, death<br/>till there's nothing left</p>
            </blockquote>





	brooklyn baby

**Author's Note:**

> cento style poetry  
> all credit for lyrics goes to the artists, I own nothing  
> title is from a song by lana del rey

1\. said this pain in my heart is all mine

and I drink alone to stop me from weeping

and I could break your heart down

when the sirens are screaming

but I can't hear a single sound

don't let me be gone, don't let me be gone

 

2\. we jumped, never asking why

and I never wanna stay away

I'm addicted to the sound your heartbeat makes

you make my heart feel like it's summer

when the rain is pouring down

and we gotta fight, fight, fight

fight for this love

 

3\. oh, we were young

and I'm still in love, I'm still a fool for you

we're burning down the highway skyline on the back of a hurricane

fall head first like paper planes and playground games

and in between being young and being right

you were my versailles at night

yeah, our love was made for movie screens

 

4\. fire in my bones quakes, bending but it won’t break

we're under the sheets and you're killing me

love, sex, death

till there's nothing left

like a wall collapsing, a crushing tide

I think we're like fire and water

and oh, you wear nothing but you

wear it so well

 

5\. when the gusts came around to blow me down

held on as tightly as you held onto me

and it's peaceful in the deep cathedral

where you cannot breathe

I'll be alright as long as it matters

as long as you're here with me now

and after all these violent days, you still love

and I still take


End file.
